


Coughs and Cuddles

by blessed_shortcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, OOC, One Shot, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Vomiting, for now, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_shortcake/pseuds/blessed_shortcake
Summary: What if Glitchy gets sick...somehow... and Ink is left to take care of him?An Error x Ink sickfic because I'm a sucker for angst, ESPECIALLY sickfics and there is way not enough of those with these dorks.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Errorink, Ink/Error, Inkerror, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be OCC but again what logic did you expect from a fanfic?
> 
> I couldn't decide if they are together in this or not, so they are being addressed as "friend" but y'know feel free to decide whichever you like more. I'm good with both
> 
> Welp, thanks for reading anyways! Hope you'll like it!

Ink sat in the doodle sphere, painting another picture of Outertale with messy lines and colors blurring perfectly into each other. He was spending more and more time in that AU as he held his weekly meet-ups with a specific glitchy skeleton.

The amount of emptiness that place held still gave him a little bit of anxiety every time he went there but he was getting more and more used to it. He never knew why open or empty spaces made him so nervous but he wasn't determined to find out either.

He held a wooden brush between his teeth as he focused on mixing a perfect shade of purple to layer it on the other colors. When he was finally satisfied with the mixture he glanced at the reflection of the said place which was on a floating portal which looked more or less like a piece of paper.

He studied the stars and the colors blending once again then got back to work. As he was calmly forming his masterpiece he completely forgot about the meeting. After 20 more minutes he finally finished the work and put it away to dry.

He smiled proudly at his product. He glanced back at the AU once again and remembered- ERROR! 

He panicked for a minute, struggling to wrap his scarf around himself as he stumbled to change into his usual brown pants. He carefully fixed his vitals and made an ink portal with broomy and jumped thru.

He ran as fast as he could to their usual location. He prepared himself to get yelled at, he prepared for an angry Error fuming how he was late again. He prepared for an attack of punished - which he was sure he'd get and deserve just well. 

He prepared for scolding, for nasty words. The only thing he didn't prepare for was finding their spot completely empty. The threads and knitting needles were not even touched since the last time Error used them, he uses them every time he have to wait for Ink.

He was...beyond confused. Was it the right week? The right half of the day? It must be - he ran to the nearest monster and made sure before he made an assumption. Maybe Error is late as well? No.. it's been 2 hours after their usual time.

Ink walked around their tree to look for any signs glitchy was even there earlier but he found none. He went back to the portal he came from and looked thru some AUs to see if Error is in any other one doing... anything.

He grew even more confused when he wasn't.

He sat down and pulled out his "communicator". It was a simple looking piece of paper, except whatever was marked on one of the papers appeared on the other. Error had the other one.

Ink took a pencil and scribbled a message in unusually neat handwriting. "What's up glitchy? Weren't we supposed to meet today at OT?" He put the paper down and waited for a response after that.

He became concerned when he got none even after half a hour.

He stood up and went behind Fresh's dump where his portal to the anti-void waited. He absolutely hated that place even with Error's strings and his paintings decorating it more and more lately.

But if glitchy is not replying he must have a really good reason to do so. Well at least a better one than getting caught up on Undernovelia.

He took a deep breath and jumped thru. The cold whiteness greeted him soon enough, he had to fight back a shiver. He looked around for any signs of his friend and when he didn't find any he started to walk around. If Error wasn't in a AU, he must be here.

"Error!" He called out "Glitchy are you here? This is not the time to play hide and seek you know!" He flinched when he suddenly heard an oh so familiar glitchy groan near by.

"Would you shut up Ink I'm so not in in the mood for this." There he was. Squid quickly made his way to the black pile of bones face planting the ground. 

"What are you doing on the floor-" He asked as he crouched down next to him, raising a non existent eyebrow. "-and why did you ignore what I wrote?"

Error groaned and buried his face into his scarf "Why did you even write?" He asked sounding more tired than annoyed, which is never a good sign for him.

"It's Wednesday" Ink started "we're suppose to meet at the tree 3 hours ago." he only got a groan as a response.

The glitchy skeleton pushed himself up, arms shaking as he did so. His face had a weird blue blush on it and his eyelights were unusually dim. Ink suddenly felt more concerned.

He sat up and took out his paper. It had the words neatly written in perfect copy. He squinted more than usual as he read. "Oh. Right." Suddenly he started coughing, glitching more as he did so. He dropped his paper and held his chest above his soul.

Squid sat next to his friend as he tried to steady his breathing, he didn't bother asking if he's ok. That question never goes well with the other skeleton. He looked at him once again, studying his form better.

He was shivering from skull to phalanx. He had a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and his eyes were squeezed shut painfully as he tried to calm down from his coughing.

Ink furrowed his brows with concern "Error are you sick?" stupid question. "No squid I'm choking on one of Nightmares' tentacles. Yes, I caught something from Underfell. It's annoying as hell but can't do anything about it."

He folded his arms in front of his chest "How long?" Error looked at him - well more of next to him. "..what?" 

He groaned, annoyed and angry with the dark skeleton. "How long have you been sick?" he thought for a minute. "The day after we met last week I think? Depends on what day it is."

"I literally just told you! Oh God that tells me how bad this is." he massaged his temple, trying to figure what to do next "Why didn't you tell me? I could have brought over medicine or food! This place is literally the worst for a sick skeleton-"

He was cut short when glitchy started coughing again, this time even more harshly. He panicked for a second, concerned for his friend. He took a grounding breath and kneeled up.

"Error can I touch you" there was an awkward pause. "Why?" Came a rather skeptical answer. "I will take you to the doodle sphere where we have a proper house with bed, rooms, a kitchen and help for..." he gestured all over the the shivering form of the skeleton "whatever you're having."

Glitchy huffed stubbornly and hugged himself tightly "It's probably just a cold and it's not like I can die of it." He rolled his eyes, which was one of the biggest mistakes he did so far.

His headache spiked at the motion and his head got dizzy. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lessen the pain one way or another. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt awful. Everything was burning cold and he felt nauseous - he didn't even have a stomach to begin with!

Squid waited for him to regain his focus with a concerned look. He nearly yelped when Error suddenly leaned on him, laying his head on his shoulder. He was clenching his chest with one hand, holding onto the end of his scarf with the other. That was all the que he needed to move.

Close like this he felt the absolute heat the other was emitting, it reminded him of how the vulkins in Hotland. His bones had a very quiet rattle to them, the poor thing. Ink gulped down his worry and carefully wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

He put his other arm under his knees and picked him up bridal side, gently moving to not upset him even more. They entered the portal and Error grimaced. He always hated going thru those ink puddles and the squid couldn't really blame him.

He walked over to his cozy little house he made in the doodle sphere for himself and anyone who came around to spend time. He walked inside, carefully moving so neither of them bumps into anything.

He walked up the stairs and laid the glitching skeleton on the bed of one of the guest bedrooms. He turned on his side and buried his face into the soft pillow. Ink carefully touched his forehead. 

Error flinched first at the sudden contact but then he leaned in for the cool touch. That certainly was not a good sign. Ink felt his chest grow heavy at the heat of his friend. He turned away and rushed to grab the necessary things to help the situation.

Soon enough he returned with a bowl of icy water, some towels and medicine. He sat on a chair next to the bed and wet the rag. "Error, I'll put a cold cloth on your forehead." he said as soft as he could muster with his worry bubbling in his throat.

There was no reply but he didn't really expect one. He did as he said so but glitchy still flinched at the wet touch. "I warned you.." he scoffed quietly. His expression softened when he saw his friend looking up at him with..

Ink actually wasn't even sure what emotion his eyes reflected. He gently tucked in the shivering skeleton and mixed the magic based medicine. Error closed his eyes, fighting every urge to cry in frustration and probably pain.

His head was throbbing and everything was aching. Maybe he should have had called Ink for help. Well, too late now. He gulped, a weak attempt in calming his nausea. He felt his magic pulse awkwardly, pulsing in the back of his throat and the top of his mouth every once in a while.

His eyes snapped open as he shot up, covering his mouth with one hand to try to stop the disgusting process. Ink realized fast enough what is going on and put the trash can in front of his friend, successfully saving his sheets. It's not like he was worried about his bedding at the moment though..

Error grabbed the sides of the bin and vomited white magic. His eyes stung with tears, he felt disgusting. "Oh Error" squid said with the biggest sympathy anyone ever heard him. When he finally finished throwing up Ink gently took the bin and handed him a glass of water which he gladly accepted.

He let out a painful whimper and Ink thought his non-existent soul is going to rip apart. He sat next to his shivering friend and gently hugged him "Sssh ssssh it's okay.." he rocked him gently, whispering reassurances.

They slowly laid down together, Error burying his face into Ink's chest as he was petting his skull to try to ease the pain. He steadied his breathing so he can follow along, which he did after some minutes.

After that they just laid there wordlessly. Glitchy slowly closed his eyes, sleep was not something he let himself get the privilege of most the time. Ink rolled off the bed to not disturb his friend which resulted in a loud THUD.

Error flinched and looked at the squid with his the-fuck-are-you-doing look. Ink just hushed him to try to get some sleep.


	2. So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little annauncment to make

Thank you everyone who read my story, you all are amazing and I appreciate all of you! ♥️

Especially the person who found it 5 minutes after I posted it, you know who you are xd

Anyhow! I decided to make a... continuation? Well more of a "longer version". I'll put more details about the whole situation, more of both of their POVs. 

If anyone is interested, it's going to be partly worked around their relationship. The good ol' concept of them having to "hide" the fact they date because of their reputations and roles. But since i am still a sucker for angst, they will be comforted about it.

Dream, Mafiatale and Dancetale are Ink's little team that helps him fight Error when they encounter each other. Blue is in their team as well, except he refuses to fight Error (I want them to have a kinda good relationship bite me). Nightmare and his gang will be kind of on "team Error" but Error never really joined them they are just close. Again the good ol' not bad bad guys concept.

So yeah! I will get to writing right now (I just woke up btw hi xd) and come back and post a link to the story whenever chapter 1 is out!

Thanks for reading all this! Have a great day!


	3. The link!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised link!

So! There is the link to the story, the title is Dying Orchids because I'm a sucker for flowers and double meanings.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316542

I hope you'll enjoy!! Thank you for reading everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... that's it!  
> I planned it as a one shot but tbh if people tell me to continue, I gladly would! I love the ship, the concept and the fandom!
> 
> ...yeah anyways thanks again! Have a good..  
> whatever it's there! ^^~


End file.
